


Conversational

by Meicdon13



Series: Like a Living Thing [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Gen, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says the monkey's dead? He's paying a visit to the ikkou right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversational

Hey, Sanzo. It’s me.

Do you still remember me?

 _Damn_ , the floor’s cold. Um…yeah. I suppose I didn’t break in here just to whine about stuff and piss you off. I…really want to talk to you, Sanzo. Even if you can’t hear me. Or answer. Or hit me with your fan and call me a stupid monkey.

Are you really in there, Sanzo? ‘Cause I heard somewhere that the spell Kougaiji used isn’t supposed to let you rot. So even if you _are_ dead, you’d probably look like you’re just sleeping. So if you looked like you were sleeping, you wouldn’t be frowning.

I miss you. Even your frown. And your pissy attitude. And your insults.

So…Hakkai and Gojyo probably look like they’re sleeping too. The kappa’s probably drooling. Ew. Hakkai’d look peaceful and happy. And not so sad.

Augh. A ‘roach just went by. Gojyo’s _everywhere_. I thought he was supposed to be dead.

You’re _all_ dead.

……

I joined a rebellion against Kougaiji yesterday. The guy who was leading it looked a lot like Doku-whatsis. I keep forgetting his name. I’m forgetting a lot of things about before. No one’s around to remind me about things. Maybe that’s why.

I saw Lirin today. She’s…prettier now. But I don’t like her that way! I just noticed. And she doesn’t smile anymore. Remember how she used to sit on your shoulders and watch me fight against Kougaiji? It never really felt like we were enemies.

Guess I really should’ve known.

……

Na, Sanzo. It’s getting light. I have to go. I’ll see you guys tomorrow night, ‘kay?

‘Bye Gojyo, ‘bye Hakkai.


End file.
